Pushing The Right Buttons
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: “You have your secrets, and I have mine. Question is: who will be the one to figure them out first?” Kalulu.


**Title:** **Pushing The Right Buttons  
Summary**: "You have your secrets, and I have mine. Question is: who will be the one to figure them out first?"**  
Pairing: **Kallen/Lelouch**  
Rating: **T

* * *

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, and she glanced at her jeans before pulling the small device out and staring at the screen.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE** _(__View__) (__Close__) _

_(__View__) Click. _

**Lelouch: **Given in yet?

_(__Options__) (__Exit__) _

_(__Exit__) Click. _

She scowled and closed the message, glaring at the black bob of hair sitting in front of her. She had half a mind to chuck the phone at his head and create a hole that would deflate his oversized ego, but knew that there were too many witnesses.

_Then again, I __**am**__a Black Knight… I could just shoot him with a silent revolver and stick him in the janitor's closet. It's not like Lelouch can outrun me_, she thought with a smirk.

The bell rung and the second it did Lelouch rose from his seat and passed Shirley who was about to ask him if he wanted to spend some time together, only for him to walk over and stand before her own desk. Kallen sent a sickening smile up towards him, letting him know she couldn't **stand** him, but it didn't wipe the smug smirk off his face.

"I need to talk with you", he said smoothly, his words slipping past his lips and forming lies before anyone could even comprehend his sentence. Kallen raised an eyebrow, as if telling him, "Of course you do", but she kept her mouth shut and stood up, following the black haired teen out the door.

Moments later when the two were alone Lelouch turned around her grabbed Kallen's wrist, pulling her closer. The scowl on her face did nothing to push him away, but it instead helped him further his advances. With a haunting smirk on his face Lelouch stepped forward, leaving little room between him and the furious redhead. Kallen tugged at her wrist, but Lelouch had a firm grasp on it.

"Trying to leave so soon? We have so much to talk about Kallen."

"No thanks I'm losing brain cells standing next to you", she retorted, trying to tug her arm away again.

A chuckle escaped his lips before he made his grip on her wrist tighter. "You usually dive into a situation based on your feelings, not your thoughts, so I won't do you much harm."

"Bastard!" Insult did nothing but inspire Lelouch to make more risky moves.

"What have you found out so far?" He whispered, letting his warm breath mingle with hers. She turned her head away, but she knows she can't escape his questions…

This was his entire fault. Him and his stupid bet. He really needed to solve his addition to gambling.

She glared at him before answering, "You're a conceited asshole."

"I'm glad you think so highly of me", he said through a smirk. "You want to know what I found out?"

She raised an eyebrow before her mind flashbacked to their conversation, the day of the bet.

"_It's obvious that you're hiding something dear Kallen", he mocked, pressing her against the corner of the wall where the shadows effectively hid them from being seen by others. _

"_And you're not hiding something?" She retaliated, knowing there was no point in denying her secret persona any longer. Of course, the details weren't something she was going to share with Lelouch over here. _

_Raising an eyebrow, he chuckled before glancing behind him to make sure no one was going to interrupt them. _

"_You're right", he said smugly, his eyes filling up with an ominous aura that she knew she should become suspicious of, "Then how about we make a little bet?" _

"Do I really want to know?" She asked him when he mentioned something about finding out something about her.

"It would be smart to know your enemy's knowledge, wouldn't it?" He asked, pressing himself closer to her.

"Knowing you, you'd probably tell me what you want me to know."

"Smart girl", he whispered to her, knowing he didn't make a mistake in playing this… game with her. After all, he had a knack for winning games.

She only smirked in response. "What do you know?" She asked, and his feral smirk grew wider, knowing she couldn't resist the temptation curiosity presented her.

"You, my dear Kallen, are half-Japanese—"

"—Anyone could have figured that out moron. It's called 'hacking into school files'. I'm sure you're not above doing that."

"—ah yes, but", he said, and Kallen rolled her eyes. There was always a 'but'. "Your father left your Japanese mother and married a Britannian woman, did he not?"

Taking in Kallen's shocked expression, he deduced that she wasn't expecting him to say that.

He swiftly removed his hand from her wrist and spun around on his heel, walking away from the surprised Kallen.

* * *

Lying in her bed, Kallen pondered over yesterday's events.

Much to her dismay, Lelouch was winning their little bet. And it unnerved her, to know that a day hadn't passed since their bet and he already found information on her.

Her mind traveled back to their bet…

"_We'll both find out as much as we can about the other… The first one to find out whatever __**shocking **__secret we have to hide wins." _

_Her eyes narrowed in suspicion, "How do I know this isn't some kind of trick?"_

_Lelouch's eyes faked compassion and he put a hand over his heart, "Why would I ever trick you Kallen?"_

Her face scrunched up in anger when she remembered the audacity of Lelouch Lamperouge.

She would find Milly tomorrow. Surely the blonde had _some_ dirt on Lelouch.

* * *

"What do you MEAN you don't have any dirt on Lelouch?" Kallen shouted, following the blonde as she did some work around the room, filing and planning things for the Student Council to do.

"I'm sorry Kallen but it's not my place to tell you some things", Milly said with concern evident in her voice. Kallen inwardly groaned; of all the times for Milly to stop her conniving ways and think about _her place_, it had to be **now**, when she actually NEEDED the blonde to spin some cunning plot and use Lelouch as bait.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Milly asked suspiciously, and Kallen let out a weak chuckle before rubbing the back of her head to mock embarrassment.

"No reason… I just want to get to know more about Lelouch, that's all."

Milly grinned. "I can help you with that."

* * *

The frown upon Kallen's face seemed to be permanently fixed there. When Milly said "help", Kallen knew she was in trouble.

The familiar buzz in her pockets alerted her to a text. Standing outside Ashford Academy, the wind blew through her crimson locks, blowing into her face and blocking her vision. Kallen pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before glancing down at her phone.

**ONE NEW MESSAGE **_(__View__) (__Close_)

_(__View__) Click. _

**Lelouch: **You're inviting me to your home? As in, a date?

_(__Options__) (__Exit__) _

_(__Options_) _Click._

**Options: Reply To Message, Delete Message, Forward Message, Save Message**

_(__Reply To Message__)__Click. _

**Kallen: **No, as in I'd rather bash your head through a wall, but Milly would suspect me immediately.

_(__Send__) (__Edit__)_

_(__Send__) Click. _

Minutes later she heard that familiar chuckling behind her, and with a glare plastered onto her face she turned around to face Lelouch.

"Ready to go?" he asked her, letting his arm lead the way for her. She only scowled and pushed his arm down before marching away from him.

Stupid Milly and her stupid plan to make Lelouch "bond" with her, and what better way to do so than to give him a tour of her home?

_I can think of ten million ways, most of them involving this idiot and a grave_, she thought, glancing at her silent companion besides her.

The walk was quiet, and soon she was in front of her house, fumbling for her keys. Silently opening the door, she grimaced as her "lovely" stepmother greeted her from above the stairs.

"Bringing boys home now are you? Should have known. You must've gotten _that _gene from your ungrateful Eleven of a mother—"

"Shut up!" Kallen shouted, unable to control her anger any longer. That stupid Britannian bitch was the **last **person to be talking about boys, and Kallen was going to kick her in the shin for insulting her mother again.

She had enough of this woman.

The appalled woman could only gape in shock, and Lelouch took his chance by placing his hand on her shoulder and directing her away from the stairs. After walking through the kitchen and the piano room, Lelouch turned Kallen around to face him.

"You okay?" he whispered, bringing his face closer to hers. She glanced up, staring into his eyes and thinking of how the situation couldn't become even more cliché, with her stupid stepmother and Lelouch as her—

_As my what?_ She thought, glad for interrupting herself. She didn't want to finish that sentence.

"Y-yea", she said, pushing his hand off her and walking away from him.

* * *

Walking towards the meeting room, Kallen could only take comfort in the feeling of her Black Knights uniform. It had been a long day, and Lelouch had only left her house after she had given him a tour. The impudent man had _insisted_ on it, and refused to leave until she did so.

_That asshole_, she thought, entering the meeting room and walking closer to the stand Zero would be speaking on.

Minutes later Zero entered, with C.C. following right behind him. When she saw him stand on the podium Kallen sat straight in her seat, trying to impress the man she dedicated her loyalty to.

"As you all know, we are planning an undercover mission to target Jeremy Dillis, seeing as he has been supplying the Brittanians with Sakuradite even though he as pledged loyalty to Japan. A team of three will be sent on surveillance for him, and a team of two will distract Dillis while he is at his usual bar on Friday nights. The names of the people on this team will be announced shortly."

Mumbles spread through the crowd but Kallen stood up as Zero moved to leave.

"Ah, Kallen, a word please."

Kallen nodded dutifully and followed Zero, who had somehow managed to send C.C. off, (probably with bribes of pizza), and after Kallen entered the room Zero locked the door, turning to face her.

"How was your day Kallen?"

… Kallen raised an eyebrow. Zero had called her in here to ask about her day? Odd.

"Nothing special happened?"

Kallen shrugged, "Not really. Why are you asking?"

Zero sighed, leaning against the door, "I was hoping you were going to tell me of your bet with this boy Kallen."

"B-bet?" Kallen stuttered, mostly in surpise. How did Zero know—

"How are you fairing in it?"

Kallen shrugged again, "Not well… Um, Lelouch has found out more about me than I have—"

"He came to your house today didn't he?"

Eyes widening, Kallen asked without thinking about it, "How did you know that?"

A chuckle passed Zero's lips and he sighed, "I suppose if you don't have anything, I'll have to steer you in the right direction, won't I?"

"D-direction?" she sputtered, "W-what are you talk—"

But then she was silenced when he removed his mask. The mask fell to the floor, a series of shattering plastic echoing in her mind, and, her mouth agape, she stared at the unmasked Zero.

The black strands of hair that framed his face. The piercing violet eyes that always taunted her. He might have been wearing a cloth over his face but she knew that face anywhere.

"Guess you won the game", he commented, a smirk obvious on his face even though the black cloth was still there. He pulled it down gracefully, letting the cloth pool at his neck. Won. She won? Yea… she did, after all, he revealed himself to her. Kallen slowly nodded, still unable to piece together the already solved puzzle in her mind. Yea. She won.

But Kallen only felt like she lost.

Some victory this was.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this. It was a one shot. It started out with the summary and… I guess it ended up into this. **

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated.**

**Love,**

**Ivy**


End file.
